Blind Eyes
by Shadow demon Kitsune
Summary: Suki, Kaguya only wanted to be near him like before...But there might be many bumps in the road NeixOcxSasuke
1. Default Chapter

**BLIND EYES**

**intro**

The first timeI saw him was in the first day if ninja school. I was about 5 and so was he maybe older. He had, wait let me say that he still _has_ those beautifulpear white eyes. That is what caught my attention.

My name is Suki, Kaguya. And this is no fairy tale. I am a middle ninja even though the rank means nothing if you don't have the skills. I was born and raised in Konoha. I have long hair that is purple, it is always tied up in a high ponytail and my eyes have many color but for now we will call it hazel. I wear a blue kimono top with black gei pants. My headband thing is tied around my neck. I am now 14 years old

And this is my story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ShadowDemonKitsune: I am sooo sorry for the shortness but it looked soo much longer in my note book. ;;

please be nice in reviews this is my first fan fiction atempt. But all reviews are wecomed so i can learn from my mistakes

thank you very much for reading


	2. meeting up with the crew

**MEETING UP WITH THE CREW**

**CH. 1**

I was walking towards my teams meeting place when I saw him in all his ignorance. Our eyes met for a few seconds but I quickly looked away. I felt my cheeks go hot. Thank the gods I broke my glaze from his. I soon came up to my teammates.

My teammates names are Sen Kai and Ty. Kai and Ty are twins but they look nothing a loke. Kai had short wid, really wild, short brown with very sharp brown eyes to match. Now Ty had very nice combed black short hair with perfectly round eyes to match. Both boys wore loose black fighting/training clothes.

"Good moring" I yelled in greetings. "Hello Suki-san" Ty replied "..." Kai didn't say anything. sigh as cold as ever. The two arn't only different in looks but also in persionality. Ty is very nice and Kai well wasn't."Well, well we should go and train...now" Ty said but before he could even get to the last word Kai started walking away. "Suki-san please hurry!" Ty called. I must of started to space out for a while."Hai!" I called back while jogging to catch up. A few minutes for silence "Ty" I started "we have been friends and teammates for a while now. Why do you still call me by my last name?""Cause its just showing respect." He said as a matter of fact like. Oh, well it was worth a try. "We have to go watch lower ninjas train today." Kai spoke harshly The first thing he says today and it sounded so mean! But why would Hokage-sama put us to do something so so stupid. "Well, lets go!!" Ty cheerfully stated

We finally got to the spot in the forest where Gai-sensai and his team of lower ninja were. I blushed while glancing at Neji-kun. But there was aso three other people no more like kids about a year younger than myself. I turned to Gai-sensai "Gai-sensai are you and your team the ones we are watching?" Gai-sensai turned to me and did one of his posses. sweatdrops appear on everyones heads "Why yes we are but MYrival is late as usuall." He answers "Whatever, while we wait here lets get warmed up" Kai said "WAIT!!!!" shout a blond short boy ". . ." blinks blinks, many seconds go by until... "Well" Ty and Kai spoke/asked. Time to take action. "Whats you name? Mine is Kaguya." I said happly I like meeting new people. "I am the future Hokage Naruto, this is the lovely Sakura points to a girl with PINK hair and this is Sasuke-moron points to a rather cute boy with short blushis-blackish hair." "Nice to meet you I am Ty and this is my brother Kai." the always polite Ty answers. The blonde Naruto, bubble gum head Sakura, and the cutei Susuke nods

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SDK: this chapter is a little bit longer. I swear to Anime that it soooooooo much llllllloooooonnnggger in my notebooke!!!

please reveiw, all reveiws are welcomed. I am just happy you read the story


	3. He arrives

Shadow demon Kitsune: thank you so much for the reveiws and the advise. I promise it will be longer for now on. on with the story

**HE ARRIVES**

**ch. 3**

"Tenten-san" I spoke. "Yes Kaguya-senpai" she says. I could fell a sweatdrop form on my head. Even though we are the same age she calls me senpai. Well I am a _higher_ ninja than her. smirks "Kaguya-senpai what do you want?!" Tenten barks. Geeez someone is grumpy.

I think I will have some fun with this. "Oh I forgot" I say happy like. It was worth it since now she is sulking or is she angry. Well I really don't care

"Kaguya I want to fight you" Kai said He can want all he likes doesn't mean he is going to get it. :P

"Kaguya"

nothing

"Kaguya"

nothing again

"Kaguya!"

still nothing

"Grrr"

nothing one more time

"KAGUYA!!!!" Kai lost it yelling in my ear really loud. Its not like I was ignoring him but I wanted to talk to Neji-kun NOT fight Kai. I snapped out of my thoughts and replayed to Kai's out burst

"WHAAAATTT" I screamed twice as loud. He hmped and looked away. another thing that I am better at then Kai is fighting and now yelling. Bwhahaha

**!!!POOF!!! **

And there stood before us a fairly tall man with silver hair and half, maybe more than that, of his covered. "AAAAHHHH! at lost my rival has arrived!!" Gai shouted doing one of his nice guy posses to the man with silver hair.

mental note to self everyone I know likes to yell very loud over strange things.

"Kakashi-sensai your late!" Both Naruto-kun and bubble gum head Sakura shouted.

Yep, everyone I know likes to yell. -.-

"Well, you see there was a cat and ..." But this Kakashi person never finished his sentence for his stundents, the blonde and pinky declared "LIAR"

"Ahem" Ty faked coughed braking up the three.

"You three must be Kai, Ty, and Kaguya, right" Kakashi-sensai asked

"Yeppers we are and for the record your latness is going in our report that we give Hokage-sama." I said

they looked like this: -.-

while I lokes like this:

"What!!" screamed Naruto-kun. NO more screamming people. I could fell a anger mark on my forehead appear. Ooh he does what to get me angery oooo no.

"Now that we are all introduced, why don't we get warmed-up?" Ty said felling my anger waves.

"Yes." all agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow demon Kitsune: there I make it a little bit longer. plz don't hurt me!! I am trying here.

anywho, please reveiw and remember all reveiws are welcome.


	4. a trip down memory lane

**A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE**

**ch. 4**

:::::::Flashback::::::: (2nd pov)

A young Kaguya was in a classroom. She was 5 years old. Her purple hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing a long red fighting Kimono. She looked very pretty. Kaguya had arrived early on her first day of ninja school, so the classroom was empty. Except there was a boy with long hair, for his age. She turned more around to see his white eyes. To her sitting up there was making him look lonely. So she stood and walked over to him and sat down. The boy just looked at her.

"Hi, my name is Suki, Kaguya. What's yours?" She asked

"Huuga, Neji. My name is Neji."

Both children smiled at each other.

::::::Flashback ends:::::::::

Suki-san are you alright?" Ty said while very annoyenly waving his hand in my face. "I am alright." I said trying to keep my cool. I turned to the two lower ninja teams, they had just started warming-up. God, this is going to be a llllooonnnggg day. I moved and sat under a tree. Remerbering

::::::::::::Flashback::::::::: (2nd pov)

Kaguya and Neji were the best of friends the whole first year of ninja school. Until that day...

It was raining that day, the sky was crying. Neji' s father was killed for the clan. Thus creating cold-hearted bastard Neji

"Good Morning Neji-kun!" Kaguya said while jogging up to him ". . ." He didn't replay "Neji-kun" Kaguya was confused. Neji had never not answer her before. "Neji-kun are you alright?" "Leave me alone Suki-san." He stated simply "I am not your friend, go away." Neji continued coldly. "Neji-kun?" Kaguya didn't understand why he was saying those things. Once at school Neji got more meaner and colder. Pushing Kaguya away. (A/N to think a six year old kid went/could do that!!) Kaguya was heart broken. To ease the pain she did the best thing she could think of. one word: Train.

:::::::Flashback ends:::::::::::

"Kaguya-senpai!" Lee shouted. Oh, I forgot here was even here. "Were starting" He called again. "Coming" I yelled getting up and taking my time to get to the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow demon Kitsune: man making the chapters long is hard. sorry about another short chapter.

Reveiw and all reeiws are welcomed


	5. Neji chapter

Shadow demon Kitsune: thank you so much for the reveiws and the advise. I promise it will be longer for now on. on with the story

**NEJI CHAPTER**

**ch. 5**

Three people arrived were myself and my teammates were waiting for Kakashi-san to come. I quickly knew who the three people were. Ty and Kai, the two twins who are nothing a like. And the last person was Suki-san. I felt my heart skip a beat. Why? I will think about that later.

Suki-san, I can remember the time that I called her Kaguya-chan. But that is in the past. And I can't change it. Who said I wanted to change it any ways? Suki-san is weak, always was and always will be. That is her fate.

"Gai-sensai are you the group that were watching" Suki-san asked my sensai. I really didn't understand what she ment by that. The rest of the conversation was blocked out of my head. I was trying to figer out what the words Suki-san spoke ment.

"Neji-san" Lee whispered so low that no one noticed that he spoke

"What" was my reply

"Did you know that those three, who I remind you were in our smae class, are middle ninjas" he asked/told me

I was in pure shock! How did the such a weak person like Kaguya get a head of me? Its her fate to be weak isn't? Lee backed off by my silence. Good, now I have time to think. But my thoughts were cut short by a loud voice screaming. . .

"KAGUYA"

followed by a. . .

**"WHAT"**

Grrrr

How much longer will I have to put up with those mentall fouls.

Lucky for them Kakashi-san came. Perfect I will show Ty, Kai, and Suki-san that I am better and stronger.

I should be the one that is a middle ninja!

I looked over to Suki-san and saw her space out. My heart skipped a beat again. Why? Whats this feeling? Am I ill? What is going on with me, is this normal.

**end of Neji pov**

-

Shadow demon Kitsune: Another short chapter T.T But do not worry I shall continue to try and make them longer.

REVIEW I ORDER YOU. . .please


	6. let the watching begin and training!

Shadow demon Kitsune: Hi everyone! This is the longest chapter. SEE I told you that I would make them longer

**Let the Watching begin**

**CH. 6**

"Okay" Kakashi-sensai began "Since we have middle ninjas watching I want you all to do your best." As ge said this I thought he looked at Naruto-kun.

HHMMM

"My team shall do better than yours" Gai-sensai declared. He was totally ignored.

"HEHE" I giggled at this

"Let us begin then" Neji-jerk face said Why do I like this guy? OOh yeah I remeber why now. . .Hhehe Yepper thats why.

"Sure." Ty said Huh? What did I miss this time.

"Kaguya, it might be wise ti stop day dreaming now." Kai said

All I did was nod my head in response

"Yosh. let the trainning begin. Gai-sensai I will not fail" Lee declared

"Lee-san" I started "why do you wear all green"

Everyone fell down anime style.

Was it something I said? I questioned myself

Everyone jumped back to their feet and looked at the two sensais.

"Well Kakashi and myself have everything planned out." Gai-sensai said Well I sure hope he had something planned. "So we are going to have a tournament between the two teams" Kakashi-senai finished for Gai-sensai. I better start making mental notes for our report.

sigh

This is SO much work! I wnat to do something fun . 

Not watch lower ninjas fight. T.T soo not fair

". . .and those are the rules. Does everyone understand"Gai-sensia said. I guess it was a good thing I wasn't listening for I saw that everyone was looking at him funny except for Lee-san.

"Yes" everyone said after a couple of seconds. Neji and Sasuke-kun "Hned"

This is an interesting mix of people. I wonder if there is a story behind it all. I bet there is.

Kakashi and Gai-sensai had them doing all of these drill before the tournament thing. Ty was taking notes like crazy. Ty was always like that, he must get everything down for the report. Kai was just watching them, well more like mentally scolding them for their weak movements. Hehe can't wait until he becomes a sensai. Bet the students would die or quit.

"Can I fight one of them" Naruto-kun yells very loud. Geez this kids got lungs.

"You will fail horrably" Kai replaied to Naruto-kun question

"I will make you eat my rasaigan (a/n spelling) " Naruto-kun challenged back

"Spiral" Ty said In the background the towns folks look hungry. Sweatdrops, okay that was weird.

"I will fgith you, Naruto-kun" I said ending the two boys arguement

"Kaguya-senpai, I wont fight you" Naruto-kun declared I could feel my eye twiching

"And why not" I said holding my anger in.

"Cause Kaguya-senpai you a girl" OOHH he is GOING TO SUFFER for that staement.

"That's not a good enough reason" I yelled pulling out a shriken and aiming it at him. He was tried from the drills, I could tell. Man and the mini tournament hasn't even started .

"Naruto-kun" I started stopping from throwing shrikens at him

"You have bad chakara contrill if your dead tired." I scolded him

With everyone else

"I wonder whats got Suki-san so fired up" Ty questioned to anyone who would listen

"It's probably nothing. If she is pointing out the thing he needs to work on." Kai answer his brother

"I hope Suki-san doesn't hurt him." Ty spoke his mind again

"Lets hope Kaguya does hurt Naruto" Kai answered him again

"Naruto won't let Kaguya-senpai beat him." Sakura told the two higher ninjas

"Yes, Sakura-chan is right, Naruto is stronger then he looks" Lee also defended

Sasuke and Neji stayed quiet, eyes glued on the two fighting.

"I hope Naruto beats Kaguya-senpai." Tenten stated "She needs to get off her hgh horse." Tenten finished

"Well from that statement you don't know her very well." Ty said

The two sensais just watched everything

Back to Kaguya

"Your to slow"

"Better move"

"Can't catch me"

"Take that"

I kept calling to Naruto-kun not just to enrage him but it will also get him to thinking on what he needs to improve one. He should be grateful I am going easy on him, very grateful, he would be dead by now but NNOOooo he's still alive. I am helping him to stay a live by beating the living shit out of him.

"Better luck next time" I yelled to Naruto-kun evading his attacks.

"Stay STILL" He yells back

"Your low on chakara." I tounted him

"Enough." Kakashi-sensia said interderring with my teaching. Naruto-kun had a myraid of scraches and cuts. Also his breath was uneven. And he calls himself a ninja. I began streching my muscles. Don't want to pull anything.

"Did you have fun, Suki-san" Ty asked me

"Yeppers I love being stronger than boys." I answered "When can we leave" I asked anyone. Everyone just sweatdrops. "What ? I had my workout, I am happy."

The day continues and we wrotw our report to Hokage-sama.

(A/N: _important message! the strory my be going back and forth to first person and thrird person. fyi)_

-The next Day-

HUFF, HUFF,

My breath was uneven. Kai was serious about trainning today. Good thing this forest is here. Ty

appears out of nowhere. He goes to kick my head. Easily dogged. We began throwing kicks and punchs at each other really fast. This reminds be of the fights on a show called Dragon Ball Z. "Arg" I cry out . Ty got me right in the stomach.

cough,cough

He hit me really hard. Mentally anime cryies. T.T I need to breathe. Out of sheer anger I kicked him back and actully landed it on him. YAY for me. Note the sacrasm.

What happened next I believe nobady expected Kai SMILED. Okay maybe that's not what happened but if it did. . .He would look scarey. Gai-sensia and Kakashi-sensia appeared with their teams following.

"Hello my young ninjas." Gai-senia greeted

"Hello" Ty replied

". . ."Kai's reply

"Hi, are you guys goingto train here" was my reply. I knew I was covered in sweat and dirt with some blood here and there. But no biggie. I could still fight. Then again if we stopped physically trainning we would move on to mentall trainning, then we would hit the books for review. Ty is so evil. Him and his trainning plans. I wonder WHY we are the best middle ninjas.

"Yes we are trainnig here. So leave." Tenten ordered. Soooooooo meeaaannn. I looked at Kai and Ty with a look that said can-I-kill-this-bitch? Ty gave me a no smile while Kai could carless on what I did.

"I have an idea"Naruto-kun jumped up and down

"You are actully using your brain dope." Sasuke-kun spoke for like the first time. So he can talk

"Sasuke-bastard" Naruto-kun shouted

"Why don't we all just train together" I asked then continued "We can learn from each other." I said the last part smiling at the fact that I might go against my beloved Neji-kun. Or is he really the man of my dreams. Think about that later. YAY. I get to beat up the guy I love/hate.

:Kaguya's day dream:

Kaguya is trainning. Neji comes walking up with his Buyaugan (a/n spelling) activated

"I shall defeat you" Neji declared

"No you want! For I am a SUPER ninja" Kaguya says doing a salor moon pose.

"AAAAA" was her battle cry

-some time later-

Kaguya is standing on Neji with a victory smile on her face and her hands doing a peace sign at someone in the distance.

"Told you I am the best, I love/hate you" Kaguya said blushing

:;End of the day dream:

Lets get this party started

-

Shadow demon Kitsune: My hand are hurting. T.T but at least the chapter is longer than the others. hope the reader like it.

Read my Samari Deeper Kyo story called "Girl from another world" or "The choosen one"

I can't remeber what the name was one of those though

CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON


End file.
